The present invention relates to latex-lipophilic polymers and to emulsion polymerization processes for synthesizing latex-lipophilic polymers.
Polyurethanes are a highly versatile group of polymers that can be designed to incorporate a wide variety of properties, e.g., high elastic modulus, hardness, good gloss, abrasion resistance, excellent adhesion, and good weathering. Generally, polyurethanes are prepared in an organic solvent but they can also be dispersed in water. However, due to their high cost (usually running from $3 to $5 per pound on a dry basis), polyurethanes are commonly restricted to high performance applications.
Polymer emulsions or latexes are much cheaper than polyurethanes but lack some of the performance characteristics of polyurethanes.